The invention disclosed and claimed herein deals with novel fuel dispensing nozzles which are equipped with a system which enables the user to fuel vehicles, while at the same time, participate in a passive or interactive activity such as a novel game, coupon receipt, be exposed to an illumination system (hereinafter intended to include illuminated information areas, illuminated advertising, illuminated advertising display, illumination systems and the like), participate in a survey, or otherwise interact with the system.
The most fundamental use for devices of this invention are for providing a greater customer awareness of store products, services and special sale items, by increasing the convenience of information at the fuel pump, printed or otherwise, along with, or instead of, participation in a variety of games which may be for recreational or entertainment purposes, or may involve prizes and the like. Further, this customer awareness may be enhanced with this invention because of the unique presentation at the pump through the use of an illuminated information area. In addition, this type of device may be entertaining and because it is entertaining, it encourages the customer to remain with the fuel dispensing nozzle during the dispensing of fuel as is required by law and common sense.
This invention deals with novel fuel dispensing nozzles which are equipped with a system which enables the user to fuel vehicles while at the same time participate in a novel game, receive coupons, or be subjected to an illuminated advertising display or information area. This invention provides a capability of providing enhanced customer awareness through the fueling process of a vehicle. xe2x80x9cGamesxe2x80x9d defined herein is intended to include any game, quiz, or survey mechanism that can be essentially reduced to the size required for the use of the housings of this invention, and as long as the game is capable of providing a response to the use of the fuel dispensing device. Such xe2x80x9cgamesxe2x80x9d are, for example, quizzes, board games, games of chance, and other such games that exist or can be created. Examples of board games are checkers, dominoes, and chess. Other games are, for example, roulette, dice, poker, and the like. xe2x80x9cIlluminationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cilluminatedxe2x80x9d as used herein means, but is not limited to, lighting on, in, around, and behind the boot, nozzle or device, via electrical or other illumination or illuminant or luminous systems such as, but not limited to, fluorescent, incandescent, ultraviolet, infrared, laser, fiber optic, light emitting diode (LED), field emitter display (FED), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), holographic and/or electroluminescent, chemiluminescent, photoluminescent, bioluminescent, sonoluminescent, thermoluminescent, types of materials or process or the like, to create such types of materials or processes or the like, to create such illumination or illuminated displays or create illumination or luminous effects.
The devices in their simplest form deal with systems to provide illumination for information, advertisements, create games, or provide coupons or tickets that give the customer special incentives or promotions, or provide gifts or prizes by virtue of being a customer at the store providing the devices.
A device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,170, which issued to Ferguson on Oct. 17, 1995 in which there is described a novel boot and its use on fuel dispensing devices and wherein the boot contains a recording and playback system for messages or sounds as fuel is being pumped into a vehicle. The instant invention is an improvement on those devices and that patent is incorporated herein by reference for all that it teaches about boots, fuel dispensing devices, and methods of dispensing fuel.
Another invention that deals with a boot is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,637, which issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Fell in which a message display boot is provided for a fuel dispensing nozzle. The display boot in Fell comprises a flexible plastic boot in close conforming fit over at least the front valve housing of the nozzle and the boot has a message platform upon which rests a printed message placard.
Yet another invention that deals with a fixture for a fuel delivery nozzle is shown in WO 97/02554 in the name of Alvern in which there is shown an information carrying device for a fuel dispensing nozzle which is a container with a cover into which is placed an advertising placard. The container attaches to the handle of the nozzle.
The inventors herein are not aware of any other publications with regard to the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
The invention herein deals with novel fuel dispensing nozzles which are equipped with a system which enables the user to fuel vehicles while at the same time participate in a novel game, accept coupons, or be subjected to an illuminated display.
In it""s broadest sense, this invention deals with an improved fuel dispensing nozzle, said nozzle comprising a spout and a handle for the spout, wherein the improvement comprises the nozzle having contained therein or attached thereto, a system selected from the group consisting essentially of a delivery means for pre-printed coupons; a system comprising a coupon printer and delivery means for the printed coupons; a game system, an illumination system, and, combinations thereof. Contemplated within the scope of this invention is a nozzle which has a housing within the nozzle per se for containing the systems eluded to supra. Further contemplated within the scope of this invention is a nozzle which has a means of attaching the systems to the exterior of the nozzle.
Another embodiment of this invention deals with an improved boot for a fuel dispensing nozzle wherein the boot is adapted for a close conforming fit over at least a front portion of the fuel dispensing nozzle wherein the boot contains a housing. The improvement over the boot disclosed in the ""170 patent set forth supra, is the fact that the housing described herein contains a system which is selected from the group consisting essentially of a system comprising a coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a printer for coupons and a delivery means for the printed coupons; a game system; an illumination system, and, various combinations of the above.
There is a further embodiment of this invention wherein there is disclosed and claimed an improved fuel dispensing nozzle comprising a spout, a handle for the spout, and a boot adapted for a close conforming fit over at least a front portion of the fuel dispensing nozzle and, the boot has in it, a housing. The improvement in this embodiment of the invention is that the housing contains in it, a system selected from the group consisting essentially of a system comprising a coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a coupon printer and a delivery means for printed coupons, a game system, an illumination system, and, combinations of a coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a coupon printer and a delivery means for printed coupons, game systems, illumination systems, and combinations of the coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a coupon printer and delivery means for printed coupons, game systems, and illuminated systems.
Another embodiment of this invention is a nozzle comprising a spout, a handle for the spout, a housing of the nozzle per se, and a cavity in the housing for containing a system, wherein the system is selected from the group consisting essentially of (i) a delivery means for pre printed coupons;(ii) a system comprising a coupon printer and delivery means for the printed coupons; (iii) a game system, (iv) an illumination system, and, (v) combinations of (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv).
There is still another embodiment of this invention which is an improved method of providing a passive or interactive activity during the fueling of a vehicle having a fuel port. The method comprises utilizing a fuel dispensing device which is equipped with a fuel dispensing nozzle which comprises a nozzle of this invention wherein the housing contains a system, which has electrically linked to it, a switch for activating and deactivating the system contained therein. xe2x80x9cActivityxe2x80x9d as used herein means any passive, interactive, or informational function in response to the use of the device, such as games, quizzes, surveys, provision of information, and the like.
The fuel dispensing device is in a deactivated position at the beginning of the fueling and by removing the nozzle from the deactivated position a switch is activated which activates the system. The improvement herein comprises selecting the system from a group consisting essentially of a system comprising a coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a coupon printer and coupons and, a delivery means for the printed coupons, a game system, quiz, and survey mechanism, an illumination system, and, combinations of the coupon delivery means for pre-printed coupons, a coupon printer and coupons and delivery means for the printed coupons, the game systems, quiz, survey mechanism, and illumination systems.
In the method, a coupon is delivered in the case of the use of pre-printed coupons, or in the case of the use of the coupon printer, coupons and delivery means for the printed coupons, a game, quiz, or survey is activated in the case of the use of game system, quiz, or survey mechanism, the boot, nozzle, and/or housing is illuminated in the case of the use of an illumination system.
An additional embodiment of this invention is an improved fuel dispensing nozzle comprising (a) a spout; (b) a handle for the spout, wherein the nozzle has a housing mounted on its exterior surface for containing a system, wherein the system is selected from the group consisting essentially of (i) a delivery means for pre printed coupons; (ii) a system comprising a coupon printer and a delivery means for the printed coupons; (iii) a game system, (iv) an illumination system, and, (v) combinations of (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv).
There is a further aspect of this invention which is a method of providing a passive or interactive activity such as quizzes, board games, games of chance, and the like, during the fueling of a vehicle, said method comprising providing a housing on, in, or near a fuel nozzle, wherein the housing contains in it, a system having electrically linked to it, a switch for activating and deactivating the system.
There is further provided a means by which the switch is activated, which in turn activates the system to provide the passive or interactive activity during the time of fueling. In this aspect, the system is selected from a group consisting essentially of a system comprising a coupon delivery means, a coupon printer and coupons and a delivery means for printed coupons. There is also 0 provided a game system, quiz, or survey, and finally, there is provided an illumination system for illuminating any advertisement or information area in the boot, nozzle, or housing. It is contemplated within the scope of this aspect of the invention to also utilize combinations of the above. Thus, a coupon is delivered in the case of the use of pre-printed coupons and a delivery system, the coupon and printer system; a game, quiz, or survey is activated in the case of the use of the game, quiz, or survey system; and the boot, nozzle, or housing is illuminated in the case of the use of the illumination system.
Still yet, there is a further embodiment of this invention which is an improved method of providing an activity during the fueling of a vehicle having a fuel port, said method comprising: (I) utilizing a fuel dispensing device which is equipped with a fuel dispensing nozzle comprising (a) a spout; (b) a handle for the spout; (c) a boot adapted for a close conforming fit over at least a front portion of the fuel dispensing nozzle; (d) said boot having integrally surmounted thereon, a housing; (e) said housing containing therein a system having electrically linked thereto a switch for activating and deactivating the system; which fuel dispensing device is in a deactivated position at the beginning of the fueling; (II) removing said nozzle from the deactivated position whereby the switch is activated, which activates the system, the improvement comprising selecting the system from a group consisting essentially of (i) a delivery means for pre-printed coupons; (ii) a system comprising a coupon printer and coupons and, a delivery means for printed coupons; (iii) a game system; (iv) an illumination system, and, (v) combinations of (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv); wherein a pre-printed coupon is delivered in the case of the use of system (i), a coupon is printed and delivered in the case of the use of system (ii), a game is activated in the case of the use of system (iii), the boot, nozzle, or housing is illuminated in the case of the use of system (iv).
A further embodiment of this invention is an improved method of providing an activity during the fueling of a vehicle having a fuel port, said method comprising (I) utilizing a fuel dispensing device which is equipped with a fuel dispensing nozzle comprising: (a) a spout; (b) a handle for the spout; wherein the nozzle has a housing mounted on its exterior surface for containing a system wherein the system has electrically linked thereto a switch for activating and deactivating the system; which fuel dispensing device is in a deactivated position at the beginning of the fueling; (II) removing said nozzle from the deactivated position whereby the switch is activated, which activates the system, the improvement comprising selecting the system from a group consisting essentially of (i) a delivery means for pre-printed coupons; (ii) a system comprising a coupon printer and coupons and, a delivery means for printed coupons; (iii) a game system; (iv) an illumination system, and, (v) combinations of (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv); wherein a pre-printed coupon is delivered in the case of the use of system (i), a coupon is printed and delivered in the case of the use of system (ii), a game is activated in the case of the use of system (iii), the nozzle or housing is illuminated in the case of the use of system (iv), and finally, there is an embodiment of this invention which is an improved method of providing an activity during the fueling of a vehicle having a fuel port, said method comprising (I) utilizing a fuel dispensing device which is equipped with a fuel dispensing nozzle comprising (a) a spout; (b) a handle for the spout; wherein the nozzle has a housing mounted on its exterior surface for containing a system wherein the system has electrically linked thereto a switch for activating and deactivating the system; which fuel dispensing device is in a deactivated position at the beginning of the fueling; (II) removing said nozzle from the deactivated position whereby the switch is activated, which activates the system, the improvement comprising selecting the system from a group consisting essentially of (i) a delivery means for pre-printed coupons; (ii) a system comprising a coupon printer and coupons and, a delivery means for printed coupons; (iii) a game system; (iv) an illumination system, and, (v) combinations of (i), (ii), (iii), and (iv); wherein a pre-printed coupon is delivered in the case of the use of system (i), a coupon is printed and delivered in the case of the use of system (ii), a game is activated in the case of the use of system (iii), the nozzle or housing is illuminated in the case of the use of system (iv).
It is contemplated within the scope of this invention to integrate the systems claimed herein with one or more of audio systems and/or video systems. The linking of an audio or video system with the systems described herein can either be hard wired or wireless wherein a wired or wireless sound or video system for messages or sounds is provided while the fuel is being pumped into a vehicle. The audio or video apparati are designed such that they can be activated when the novel systems described herein are activated, such as through the fuel dispensing device when it is inverted to pump fuel into the vehicle and they can be deactivated when the fuel dispensing device is brought to vertical or near vertical or, by some other mechanism such as a switch dislocated from the systems of this invention. The device can be deactivated in conjunction with any of the systems or separately.
Thus, the invention essentially also consists of several embodiments wherein a wireless or hard wired sound or video system is linked with the novel systems of this invention such as a combination of the fuel dispensing device, wherein an activating switch can be adapted to the fuel hose rather than the fuel nozzle, and the systems that have a housing can also contain such sound and video equipment. Such audio systems can be for example those set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,170, which is hereby incorporated by reference for what it teaches about audio systems and their use.
It is also contemplated within the scope of this invention that the systems can be modular or interchangeable enclosures and that such modules or interchangeable enclosures can be for all of the system, or for only a portion of the system. xe2x80x9cIntegratedxe2x80x9d for purposes of this invention means that such video and/or audio systems are mechanically, electrically and/or electronically linked together with such inventive systems.